dcmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Michael Caine
Sir Michael Caine portrayed Alfred Pennyworth in Batman Begins, The Dark Knight and The Dark Knight Rises. Significant roles *Lt. Gonville Bromhead in Zulu (1964) *Horatio in Hamlet at Elsinore (1964) *Harry Palmer in Ipcress (1965) *Alfie in Alfie (1966) *Harry Tristan Dean in Gambit (1966) *Harry Palmer in Funeral in Berlin (1966) *Harry Palmer in Billion Dollar Brain (1967) *Nicholas Urfe in The Magus (1968) *Charlie Crocker in The Italian Job (1969) *Squad. Leader Canfield in Battle of Britain (1969) *Pvt. Tosh Hearne in Too Late the Hero (1970) *Jack Carter in Carter (1971) *Alan Breck in Kidnapped (1971) *Milo Tindle in Sleuth (1972) *Peachy Carnehan in The Man Who Would Be King (1975) *Capt. Mike Turner in Beyond the Poseidon Adventure (1979) *Dr. Robert Elliott in Dressed to Kill (1980) *Jonathan Lansdale in The Hand (1981) *Sidney Bruhl in Deathtrap (1982) *Dr. Frank Bryant in Educating Rita (1983) *Elliot in Hannah and Her Sisters (1986) *John Preston in The Fourth Protocol (1987) *Hoagie Newcomb in Jaws: The Revenge (1987) *Ins. Frederick Abberline in Jack the Ripper (1988) *Sherlock Holmes in Without a Clue (1988) *Lawrence Jamieson in Dirty Rotten Scoundrels (1988) *Dr. Henry Jeckyll / Mr. Edward Hyde in Jekyll & Hyde (1990) *Mike / Mr. Destiny in Mr. Destiny (1990) *Lloyd Fellowes in Noises Off... (1992) *Ebenezer Scrooge in The Muppet Christmas Carol (1992) *Michael Jennings in On Deadly Ground (1994) *Joseph V. Stalin in World War II: When Lions Roared (1994) *Harry Palmer in Bullet to Beijing (1995) *Harry Palmer in Midnight in Saint Petersburg (1996) *Capt. Nemo in 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea (1997) *Ray Say in Little Voice (1998) *Dr. Wilbur Larch in The Cider House Rules (1999) *Cliff Brumby in Get Carter (2000) *Victor Melling in Miss Congeniality (2000) *Nigel Powers in Austin Powers in Goldmember (2002) *Thomas Fowler in The Quiet American (2002) *Anthony O'Malley in The Actors (2003) *Garth in Secondhand Lions (2003) *Alfred Pennyworth in Batman Begins (2005) *Nigel Bigelow in Bewitched (2005) *Robert Spritzel in The Weather Man(2005) *Jasper in Children of Men (2006) *Cutter in The Prestige (2006) *Andrew in Sleuth (2007) *Alfred Pennyworth in The Dark Knight (2008) *Clarence in Is Anybody There? (2008) *Harry Brown in Harry Brown ''(2009) *Miles in ''Inception (2010) *Lord Redbrick (voice) in Gnomeo & Juliet (2011) *Finn McMissile (voice) in Cars 2 (2011) *Alexander Anderson in Journey 2: The Mysterious Island (2012) *Alfred Pennyworth in The Dark Knight Rises (2012) Quotes *"Christopher Nolan turned up at my house on a Sunday morning with a script and said he was doing ‘Batman,’ which I felt was extraordinary because I knew what Christopher had done with ‘Insomnia’ and ‘Memento.’ And then he made me read it because he wouldn’t leave the script. So I gave him lunch and read the script. And I’d seen many ‘Batman’ movies before and this one was called ‘Batman Begins’ and I was rather suspicious at that. And at the end I felt, ‘Yeah, this is Batman Begins – I’ll do this.’ And that’s why I did it. Because it was Christopher. And the script." *"I wanted to bring a very unusual, very tough butler for Batman. I didn’t want the usual obsequious bobbing ‘dinner is served’ type of person. I wanted someone extremely tough so I did a backstory on myself. I did it very quickly. He was an SAS Sergeant, which is a very tough British Army unit, got wounded, didn’t want to leave the Army, became in charge of the Sergeant’s Mess in the canteen. Therefore he knew how to serve drinks and prepare stuff, which made him attractive to Bruce Wayne’s father, the billionaire, because he wanted a very tough butler. And that’s how he came around. And I used the voice of the first sergeant I ever had in the Army." *"Its such a plot point that I can't tell you. We've signed agreements for silence. I think I'd go to jail if I told you. Or I'd have to kill you. But we don't want either of those things to happen!" *"I will miss him in a way, but in a way it's right. I mean, I've played him three times. His role in Batman is to be your reality. When you get into the fantasy, suddenly you've got the butler there saying exactly what you're thinking - "you can't do that! You can't go flying up in a bat suit in here! What are you, nuts?!" He is the foot on the ground and that's what was always important to me. And I played it that way. I remember once when Chris told me this would be the last one I said, "if they're doing another one I'm going to play the butler if it's any good and if they offer it to me." He said, "I want ten percent." I said, "No, you're not getting it!". It's that sort of relationship..." *"He was so happy with the ending, obviously." *"It was just an ordinary day. "You do this, you walk in, have a look around." He said, "I just want you to nod, nothing else." Because earlier I said to Bruce, "I want to see you with a wife and children and all that." I said I won't saying, I'll just nod my head. I said that earlier in the movie and that's exactly what I did at the end. I thought the ending was wonderful." *"It's the writing, you know. The thing about Chris is that he's not only a brilliant director. I think he's up there with David Lean, but David Lean couldn't write. He used Robert Bolt to write his scripts." *"They were there. They were real. There was no imagination. They were real and he was with Anne, the cat lady, and I was happy ever after for him as I told him during the picture." *"I said to Chris, “If they do it again and they ask me to be the Butler, I’m going to do it. I want 10%."" *"Jack was like a clown figure, benign but wicked, maybe a killer old uncle. He could be funny and make you laugh. Heath's gone in a completely different direction to Jack, he's like a really scary psychopath. He's a lovely guy and his Joker is going to be a hell of a revelation in this picture." Category:Batman Begins cast Category:The Dark Knight cast Category:The Dark Knight Rises cast